Chapter 204: Ancient Enemies
Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars Synopsis Flash grabs a rope and, carrying Queen Azura, swings clear of the collapsing platform. The watching Ming realizes the futility of continuing his assault and orders Tarnak to turn off the oscillator. As Flash rescues Zarkov from the rubble, Azura sprays him with a sleeping dust concealed in her ring. Flash and Zarkov are now prisoners. Brought before the Queen in her throne room, Flash tries to justify his actions, but Ming persuades Azura that the pair are a threat that must be eliminated as soon as possible. Flash and Zarkov are to be dropped into the Nitron beam but they manage to overpower their guards and grab their guns. Causing a distraction by blasting a hole in the pipe that feeds fire to the Nitron Lamp, they capture Ming and take him into the Power House. Flash demands Ming show him where the nitron bombs are. Using a Televisor, Ming shows them a Stratosled being loaded with nitron bombs, ready to attack the Clay People. Suddenly a pipe bursts and flames shoot across the room. Ming warns that if the fire is not turned off, they'll all be blown up. Flash and Zarkov are stunned when they see Ming walk through the flames unharmed, and realize that is how Ming tricked them before on Mongo. But Ming is now able to open the doors and let his guards in. Flash and Zarkov flee and see the bomber taking off to attack the Valley of Desolation. Flash is worried that Dale and Happy will be killed, but Zarkov reassures him that the Clay King would never let his valuable prisoners come to harm. Meanwhile, the Clay King summons Dale and Happy and tells them that Flash has betrayed him. His spies have reported that Flash was seen to release Azura and risk his life to save her. Dale insists there must be some mistake, but the Clay King is certain, even now, a bomber is on its way to attack the Clay Kingdom. Dale and Happy are to be chained to the cave entrance and used as a human shield, if the bomber attacks, the pair will be the first killed. Flash and Zarkov have taken a stratosled and have pursued the bomber. They try to shoot it down but their shots have no effect. Zarkov says that the bomber must be covered with some kind of protective metal. Spotting the helpless figures of Dale and Happy at the cave entrance, Flash realizes how critical the situation is. He orders Zarkov to bail out, saying that he intends to "power dive" into the bomber, the only means they have to stop it. Zarkov parachutes out safely using his Bat wing suit. Flash directs his stratosled into the bomber, but as he too tries to bail out, he finds the door is jammed. The 2 aircraft collide and plummet from the sky. Recap card Flash and Zarkov set out to free / the Clay People from the curse / that hangs over them. Meanwhile, Azura, Queen of Magic,/ orders a bomber to destroy / the Clay People. Convinced that Flash has betrayed / them, the Clay King places Dale / and Happy in line of fire. Flash realizes their danger and / engages the bomber in a dog fight / over the Clay Kingdom. Trivia *Queen Azura speaks of her "war against the Clay People". If she is at war with them, why has she been increasing their numbers by turning more Martians into clay? *As in Chapter 201: New Worlds to Conquer, Ming walks through flames unharmed. It is unclear whether this is a physical ability of his, or whether he is protected by his cloak. When Flash comments that this is how Ming tricked them in Chapter 113: Rocketing to Earth, which saw Ming apparently walking to a fiery death. *Dale screams when the Clay People appear out of the cavern walls, as though she has never seen this before. But she witnessed this ability in Chapter 202: The Living Dead. Gallery Category:Serials Chapters